Sonrisa
by Anahy Ruz
Summary: ¿Que oculta la sonrisa de Akane? Soun Tendo nos lo cuenta.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me gusta jugar con lo que pudo haber sido y nunca será.**

 **Gracias por tanto Rumiko-sama**

...

...

 ** _Sonrisas_**

...

...

Si había algo que la distinguía eso era su sonrisa. La había tenido ligera desde pequeña, era su mayor encanto según lo decía su madre, y su padre, un hombre recto y diestro en el arte del combate, perdía toda lucha cuando su pequeña niña lo buscaba con los labios en curva, cayendo en todo lo que la pequeña pidiera y quisiera, y es que era su perdición, porque su hija era la réplica exacta de su madre, y cuando sonreía lo era aún más.

Era de esas sonrisas que mostraban el alma, y la de ella se delata pura y dulce, no solo sonreía con los labios, sino que lo hacía con las mejillas, donde se le formaban pequeños camanances, y con los ojos, que daban la ilusión de hacerse más grandes y brillantes, si es que se podía, y se podría jurar que el chocolate de su mirada se derretía junto con el corazón de quien la mirase. Sonreía también con el cuerpo, con sus pequeñas manos de niña y con grititos de felicidad que te invitaban a reírte con ella, era un verdadero placer verla reír, y junto a sus hermanas y su madre, pasan las tardes regalándole sonrisas al viento. Y en esas tardes, se notaba la conexión especial entre la más pequeña y la madre.

Hasta que las perdió a ambas, pero de distinta manera. A una tras una larga enfermedad que le termino por robar el último aliento, y a la otra, a su pequeña niña, la que tanto se parecía su madre cuando se sonreía, la vio sumirse en la tristeza más que a sus otras dos hermanas, que de alguna u otra manera al ser ya un poco mayores intentaban ser fuertes para apoyar a su doliente padre, pero ella, su pequeña Akane, se perdió en la melancolía y en la soledad que dejaba su madre tras su partida. Era cierto que su hermana mayor, Kasumi, había tomado el puesto de la finada y con paciencia y amor trataba de curar las heridas de sus hermanas y padre, pero ni aun así, había podido hacer que regresara el brillo a la mirada de su hermana menor.

Todo esto había guardado su padre muy adentro de su corazón, pues desde la muerte de su esposa se había vuelto un hombre sensible y temeroso de perder a alguna de sus hijas, y por esto mismo, cuando recibió la carta de su buen amigo y compañero de aventuras de juventud, que pronto llegarían a Japón después de un largo entrenamiento con su joven hijo, sintió la alegría que hace tiempo no sentía, pues aquel joven que llegaría a sus vidas podría ayudar a sus pequeñas y a su Dojo, que había quedado sin alumnos desde hace tantos años.

Pero la sorpresa fue enorme cuando descubrió que su futuro yerno estaba maldito, pues al contacto con el agua fría se convertía en una chiquilla de cabello rojo, y que su amigo de antaño igual, convirtiéndose en un enorme panda. Y esto no le causo más conmoción que la momentánea, pero para sus hijas no fue igual, si habían protestado cuando se enteraron que había comprometido a una de ellas sin su consentimiento, pegaron el grito en el cielo cuando se enteraron de la condición de su futuro marido, y como lo supuso, tanto Kasumi como Nabiki se deslindaron del tema del matrimonio alegando que Akane tenía más cosas en común con el muchacho, y que aparte a ella le disgustaban los hombres, así que era la mejor opción, por lo que a esta no le quedo más que aceptar bajo protestas de que era un pervertido y que ella jamás se casaría con alguien así.

Pero había algo especial en ese muchacho, Ranma, que le había llamado la atención con relación a su hija. Akane le dio una sonrisa cuando lo conoció la primera vez en su forma maldita, no era una sonrisa como las que regalaba de niña, pero tampoco era como aquellas falsas que solía utilizar normalmente, en ese momento, vio algo que rara vez veía desde que su esposa habia fallecido, vio atisbos de lo que alguna ves fue su pequeña...

Los meses pasaron, y el y su amigo confabulaban mil y un planes para unir a sus hijos, planes que por lo regular fracasaban o provocaban el efecto contrario. Y aunque Ranma y Akane siempre negaban cualquier sentimiento y solían gritar que se odiaban y aborrecían, el, Soun Tendo, que siempre habia sido un padre amoroso y conocía a sus hijas mejor que nadie, pudo notar los cambio de su pequeña niña. Cada día veía más vida y alegría en su mirada, y hasta podía jurar que se intensificaba cuando discutían ella y Ranma.

Tras los meses siguieron los años y los altibajos de aquella singular pareja eran la comidilla de Nerima, siempre había una nueva aventura o algún desazón entre esos dos; prometidas, admiradores, retos, dioses y mil aventuras eran el pan de cada día para ellos, dos adolescentes orgullosos y tímidos, y porque no, idiotas. Pero aun así, a pesar de todo, a la mirada de su padre no se le escapaban aquellas sonrisas que iluminaban el rostro de Akane, cada vez era más aquella vieja niña que se había perdido tantos años atrás, ahora había verdadera felicidad en su mirada, aunque también en ocasiones podía observar aquel dejo de sombra de los peores años después de la muerte de su madre. La niña –que ya no lo era- volvía a sonreír como antaño.

Y ahora estaba aquí, aquel viejo hombre de escasos cabellos canos, que había sido golpeado tantas veces por la vida, ahora se encontraba pleno, su hija mayor, la más dulce y de mirada siempre amable junto con aquel afable doctor le había regalado su primer nieto; Nabiki había cumplido su sueño de gran empresaria y ahora era la manager de importantes artistas marciales, aparte de cumplir el sueño de su padre y ayudar a salvar el Dojo Tendo.

Y luego estaba Akane.

Hacia dos semanas que no la veía, se encontraba de luna de miel con su ahora también hijo, Ranma. Por fin, estaban juntos, después de tanto ahora se tenían para ellos solos, y el, como padre estaba complacido.

Pero no era por lo que la mayoría pensaría. No era porque ahora se unirían las escuelas, ni porque pronto habría un heredero, tampoco porque el Dojo empezaba a trabajar como sus mejores épocas, no, de hecho eso le importaba lo mismo que un grano de arroz.

Lo que de verdad lo tenía complacido, feliz y extasiado, era la sonrisa que le regalo su hija a su nuevo esposo el día de su boda, una sonrisa que también le regalo a él, a su padre, una sonrisa que añoraba desde hace tanto tiempo, una donde su hija sonreía con los ojos, con sus labios, con su cuerpo y con su alma. Una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad.

Un suspiro escapo de boca, de verdad estaba feliz, y no solo por su hija, sino porque, en ese momento, cuando su hija sonrió de esa manera, pudo ver como el ahora esposo de su niña, se estremecía al verla sonreír de esa manera, pudo ver, también, como el la miraba a ella, con un amor hacia su hija que jamás había contemplado en otro hombre más que en el mismo, así que ahora estaba seguro, que cuando el llegara a faltar, habría alguien que cuidara y procurara aquella hermosa mujer, y su preciosa sonrisa.

Ahora estaba listo para volver a ver la sonrisa de su amada esposa, aquella sonrisa que su hija también tenía.

..

..

 **Hola, hace cuanto que no escribo algo por aquí.**

 **Bueno, este pequeño one-shot es porque la verdad se me antojo desvelarme, espero que les guste y me regalen sus comentarios sobre la historia, saben que me encanta leerlos. Muchos saludos.**

 **Psss. Disculpen si se me paso algún horror ortográfico.**

 **con cariño, anyruz**


End file.
